Make it or break it 2
by WiNgLeSs GrRl
Summary: Gazzy runs away, Iggy and Nudge have problems, and what will happen to Fang and Max when Fang hold's out on her about Gazzy.2nd FanFic        PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Max's POV**

In the shocked silence that followed, Angel began to cry. Ok, no biggie, right? Wrong. All of us, especially Angel, are unnaturally stoic for our ages, so when this six year old starts to cry, you better be worried. I looked at Fang as if he had just said that Lissa asked him to marry her. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Yeah, right Fang. I'm so sure. Now where the is Gazzy?" I turned to Iggy. "He had better not be flitching bomb ingredients!" I growled. Total jumped up in Angel's lap and began to lick away her tears. Uck. Rather her than me. Nudge wiped away a tear and looked at Angel, who looked at me. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Max…Fang's not lying…Gazzy's gone."

Ok, it was bearable when Angel was gone, because she had been _taken. _But now, it was different. Gazzy and left on his own accord. Shoot. My eyes started watering and, oh crap, a tear slid down my face and dripped off my chin.

**Fang's POV**

If you imagine a mother bear losing one of it's cubs, then you are pretty mush seeing Max's face after Angel confirmed Gazzy's disappearance. She quickly wiped her tears away and stood up, fists clenched.

"Where is he, Ange?" She asked coldly, her eyes as hard a flint. Angel just shook her head.

"I can't tell you Max. I promised."

I felt sorry for Angel right then because it looked like Max would take her head off. I walked over to Max and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, preparing to be pushed away, but surprisingly, she rested her head on my shoulder.

_Do you want us to leave?_

_Yeah, if you don't mind. _I responded to Angel. _Stay close!_ She nodded and looked at Nudge and Iggy who nodded also. Now alone, I smiled sadly at Max.

"Max, I-"

"Oh Fang, what happened?" She collapsed against me, sobbing.

A couple of hours later, I was draped over a chair and Max was in the shower, trying to clear her mind of Gazzy, but I could hear her trying to strangle her sobs as she leaned against the shower wall. And here I was, Fang, the man made of the stone, with my eyes watering and making the T.V. screen blurry. Suddenly, I heard a creak from the door and sat bolt upright, muscles tight.

"Fang? Fang it's us!" Whispered Iggy. I sat back, my muscles immediately looser, relaxed. Angel and Nudge followed Iggy in and, wow, this is new, Iggy's and Nudges fingers were locked. Huh.

_It's not so new, Fang. You and Max do it. _

I almost jumped.

_It is to me, Angel. And…Uh…Me and Max are different…were older._

_Iggy's the same age as you both, and Nudge is only two years younger._

_Two? Get your math straight, Ange. Three years. That really is quite a lot. _

Angel smiled at me mischievously.

_He kissed Nudge tonight, ya know._

I sat up straight, my eyes wide.

"_What? _Where the freaking heck did you guys go?" I yelled. Iggy must have sensed that I was talking about them because he grasped Nudges hand tighter.

"Were growing up, you know that Fang. Look at you and Max." He said with a laugh.

"What's up?" Max walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her hair turban like.

CRASH!!

We all dropped to the ground as glass shattered everywhere. Max was first up, her towel gone, blonde hair streaming and eyes flaming. For the first time in a week, she snapped out her thirteen foot wings.

"Flyboys, up and away!" She yelled as she tapped fists quickly. Max was standing in the window frame, poised to jump when the door opened and there stood Dr. Martinez.

"Max!" She yelled.

But I was right behind Max and I shoved her out the window, following her closely. I caught a glimpse of her confused face just before she banked and rose higher into the night sky.

**Hope ya'll like this! It's kinda short, but I will add more later. Thank you for reading and PLEASE review. **

**By the way, My name is no longer soarbytheLevi**

**It is now the name of my upcoming book.**

**Wingless**


	2. Make it or break it 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to write and sorry it's so short! I'll have more later!**_

_**If you read my stories please review them!**_

_**-Wingless**_

If your running for your life and then you get caught, isn't life kinda pointless?

Something along the line of these thoughts flashed through Gazzy's mind as he pumped through a small alley way, dodging around trash cans. He turned around and glanced behind him quickly, hearing the droning clamor of Flyboys behind him. He ground his teeth together as he ran into a trash can and careened to the side, falling flat on his face. He tried to keep his eyes clear, though the pain from hitting his nose against a small metal ball made him nauseous.

_What __**is**__ that? _He wondered as he snatched it up and stuffed it into pocket.

"You shall die if you don't submit. You must come with us." A flyboy said as he grabbed Gazzy's leg tightly.

"Not quite, crap hole." He muttered, trying to be like Max.

He made his way to the street, blood flowing from his nose and staining his brown shirt a dark crimson.

_If you get caught, life is pointless. If you get caught, life is pointless. _Gazzy kept reminding himself as he lifted his wings and leapt into the air.

He grinned and glanced down at the flyboys who were just beginning to unfurl their ugly wings.

Wow, they were slow.

_If you get caught, life is pointless._

"_Mmaaaxxx!"_ Nudge whined pitifully at me _again. _

"Max, please? We promise it will just be a short stop." Angel pleaded with me and opened her blue eyes wide, giving me bambi eyes.

"Yeah, Max. Why don't we stop at _fiesta Texas_ when my _best friend _is missing? Why not?" Iggy muttered resentfully and surged forward, glaring at Nudge as if he expected her to sympathize with him.

"It's not _my_ fault Gazzy's gone, Iggy." Nudge said said to him as she too went ahead of us. I dropped back with Fang but still caught a snatch of conversation between the two of them.

"No it was _our_ fault. If I just hadn't ignored him… but oh, why not go to a freaking theme park when Gazzy could be in _trouble_?" he asked with a sneer. He dropped back with me and Fang suddenly, leaving Nudge far ahead of us, tears dropping slowly from her chin. I, being the mother to her, wanted to fly ahead and wrap my arms around her, but that wouldn't work anyways, cause we were flying. Unless we wanted to plummet to our deaths anyway.

"Max, please. Lets just keep going, find Gazzy, the all this will be over with." Iggy pleaded with me. His white eyes seemed to be filling with tears too, but his face was emotionless other than that. I could tell that he and Nudge were having problems, I could have known even if they hadn't just fought. Genius, right Max?

"Fang?" I looked at him He had stayed _entirely_ silent throughout this entire ordeal, one of his annoying characteristics.

"…"

"_Fang!_ C'mon! Help me out here!"

"…do what you want Max. You're the leader…"

I moved until I was above him, doing a two person vertical stack.

Secretly I could have strangled him right then, but I calmly planted a kiss on his head.

"Faanngg. You know you want to be my equal…my _partner. _Let's share the leadership this once. Just to see- what it's like." I said quite…um… sweetly?

I saw his cheek bone come up in a smile. I was right! He wanted it. He wanted _me. _

"I think," He said slowly as I dropped level with him again. "I think we should find Gazzy and not stop."

I flew in as close to him as I could and saw his lips tremble and open a little.

"Later, I want to tell you something." I said smugly as he ground himself back into stoic Fang mode.


End file.
